Didn't We Almost Have It All
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: Spring has sprung and the students have returned from Spring Break. Everything seems to be falling into place for everyone and then there's Ashlynn and Hunter...It looks like they've got a problem that even the strongest of magic spells can't fix. Pairs will include Dexven, Darise, Huntlynn, and possibly more in upcoming chaps. Rated T for certain content.
1. Uncertainty

Hi everyone! I've been editing this story and, I've hopefully fixed most if not all the typos. I don't have the original files of these chapters because my computer got a new hard-drive but, at least I had these on another account of mine and was able to salvage them. Not much else has changed, this is still set in the same universe as my Leather, Lace, Secrets and Lies fic. Anyway, enjoy the new edited version of this. I don't own EAH.

* * *

"It's not weird, you do it once and then that's all you ever think about," Cerise offered.

"It can't be," Raven was blushing and she wished she had a hood to hide underneath right about now.

"It is, well sort of. I mean, we still do other things too. But if you asked both of us what we'd drop everything to do..." Cerise's voice trailed off.

"But, that's it though? You just do that more?"

Cerise nodded, "Exactly. The feelings between you two get stronger and you never look back. If you want an easy movie night in, you can have it just like before."

Raven sighed in relief. She thought she was going crazy before having talked to Cerise. Today was the first day of classes back at Ever After High and over the past two nights, everyone had moved back into their dorms.

Of course, last night, Hunter wasn't back yet which meant Dexter was all alone in his room. Raven went to see Dexter with the intention of helping him unpack and they ended up having sex.

They'd had quite a bit of sex over Spring Break, but part of Raven was worried that all the sex they were having was going to completely change their relationship for the worst. But, Cerise had eased her worry. Sex wasn't going to overtake any relationships, modify them a bit perhaps, but not alter them in their entirety.

Ashlynn waved to Cerise and Raven from the other side of the courtyard. They waved back and then started on their way over to her.

"Does Ashlynn know about you and Daring?" Raven kept her voice very low.

"Yeah..." Cerise nodded, "Her and Hunter know, you and Dexter know and that's all. This is still a secret, okay?"

"Cerise, I've been sworn to secrecy, you know that," Raven reassured her.

The hooded girl nodded and then they were face to face with Ashlynn.

"Hey girls," Ashlynn was beaming, "have a good break?"

* * *

Briar walked down the hall with a certain pep in her step. She'd been to a whole lot of parties over Spring Break and none of them had been as wild as the 'Spring Blow Out Bonanza'. There were few familiar faces there.

It had technically been a college party but knowing Briar, getting into that party was nothing.

Not that she was going to openly brag about it but, she'd had quite the night with DJ N-Chant. She'd seen him spin before and he was great but once the music stopped pumping and the bass stopped booming, he was gorgeous under his sunglasses and royal style. Sure, they weren't an item and that had been a one time thing but, Briar was perfectly content with that.

"Briar, slow down," Apple was struggling to keep up, "Why are you running?"

"Huh?" Briar was thrown from reliving the high of Spring Break, "Oh, was I?"

"A little," Apple's pointed tone said it all.

"You only live once upon a time," Briar shrugged it off.

"Daring!" Apple waved to him before starting towards his locker.

* * *

The next week at Ever After High passed by rather quickly. However, in true EAH fashion, something monumental just had to happen once the week was about over.

It was Friday and during Grimmnastics class, Hunter had face-planted right into the track at the end of a relay race. His team reigned victorious even though his fall was still pretty embarrassing.

Not only that but, his fall spoke wonders...to him and Ashlynn anyway.

"Are you okay?" Ashlynn was in Hunter's dorm now. They were glad that Dexter had taken Raven out somewhere and that the pair would be out for a while.

"The important question is are _you_ okay?" Hunter pressed the ice pack more to his head, not really caring about the bruise.

"I don't know," Ashlynn looked down and away from him.

"Ash, did you take a test or?" He almost didn't want to ask.

Instead of answering, she brought forth her purse, opened it and revealed an unopened pregnancy test.

Silence fell upon them. They were out of things to say. Avoiding the possible problem wasn't an option anymore but, the fear consuming them both was near crippling.

They should have been more careful and well, they thought they had been.

They'd run out of Contraceptive Potions so, they went back to using condoms until they could get to the apothecary for another Contraceptive Potion. They had been extra careful but their condom had still broken. They had gone over every little detail again and again.

Of course, it probably wasn't so wise to have had sex in the river in the forest which must have caused extra friction thus making the condom break.

Ashlynn started towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She scanned the back of the box over a few times before finally opening it and getting to the instructions.

But, even with reading them and prepping the test itself, she knew how this went down. Pee on the stick and wait the amount of time the directions said. After that, she and Hunter would know their fate.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's that...Now, what's Hunter and Ashlynn's fate? You'll have to read to find out! **_


	2. Results

Dexter had just gotten up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom in his dorm. After going about his usual morning routine, he decided that a shower was in order.

He grabbed his towels, set them aside and as he removed his crown, he managed to knock his glasses off of his face and onto the floor. He sighed, thinking about how that could only happen to him.

His specs ended up in the garbage can, right on top of a little white stick.

"What?" He yanked his glasses out of the small wastebasket and looked down at the contents of it in awe.

That little white stick was a pregnancy test...And, judging by the little plus sign on it, the test had positive results.

It didn't belong to Raven...did it? She would have said something, wouldn't she have?

Uh-oh...

Dexter wasn't one for confrontation but, if something this serious was going on, he had every right to know. Especially since he was the father, so he hoped.

* * *

Maddie poured some tea for a hunched over Raven. Although the not so evil princess was head-strong and had a will of steel, even she wasn't immune to the pain of bad menstrual cramps.

"Don't be a worry flurry," Maddie assured her, "As the water in the river passes, this shall, too."

Raven gave a small smile, "Thanks, Maddie."

"Oh, Raven," Apple returned from her mid-morning shopping trip with Briar, "why don't I sing you a song? I'm sure it will lift your spirits!"

"Apple, that's okay. You really don't..."

Next thing Raven and Maddie knew, Apple had broken into song. Raven sipped the tea that Maddie had offered and with the look she then gave her best friend, it was silently decided upon that they should leave as soon as possible, if only to avoid hearing more of Apple's singing.

Ashlynn and Hunter were taking a stroll. They were approaching their old 'secret date' spot when the silence between them was getting a little too unbearable. Ashlynn's pregnancy test had been positive and that meant that they had to consider their options.

"So," Hunter started, unsure of how to proceed.

"...so?" Ashlynn looked up at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Ash, I...it's not your fault...It's my fault too, if we...if I...if..." He was getting caught up in his words, wishing he could just make their reality disappear.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I..." Hunter honestly didn't know.

"Would you be mad if I wanted to keep the baby?" Ashlynn broke the silence.

Hunter embraced her, "No, I could never be mad at you, Ash."

"I know it will be hard and I don't know about our parents...but, we have each other and that's something right?" The way her voice was coming out in nervous spurts matched with the way she was trembling.

"Right, we'll always have each other," He held onto her tighter, doing his best to hide his own fear if only to give her strength.

* * *

Raven had received an urgent hext from Dexter. He wanted to talk and _now_. She wasn't sure what about.

Either way, knowing how quickly Dexter could work himself into a panic, she went to his dorm and hoped that they could solve whatever was going on.

"What's the matter, Dex?" Raven asked as she sat down on his bed.

"D-did you maybe have something that you wanted to talk to me about?" As much as he was trying to cover it up, he was panic-stricken.

"No...why?" The black haired princess raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"...yes."

"Really sure?"

"I think so...Dexter, what's this all about?" She was still very confused.

"I found a positive pregnancy test in the garbage this morning," He blurted it out, "Raven, you can tell me anything and..."

Ashlynn and Hunter entered the room only for Ashlynn to cut Dexter off, "That pregnancy test isn't Raven's, it's mine."

She admitted the truth if only to try and diffuse whatever bad situation was brewing between Dexter and Raven.

Hunter nodded in agreement and then grabbed onto Ashlynn's hand in a supporting way.

"So, you two are...?" Dexter spoke again.

* * *

Apple and Briar were at the Tower Salon getting their hair done for tonight. Of course, Briar was just pumped for another raging party and as hexcited as she was for Apple to be coming with her, Apple would not let the subject of Daring go and that was starting to bring Briar down.

"He has been so distant lately," She was babbling, "I mean, I said we have forever after to be together but that doesn't mean he has to ignore me all the time."

"Forget Daring, at least for tonight," Briar realized that she could have chosen her words better but, Apple's ranting about the guy was getting ridiculous.

"Can you believe him? He shooed me away the night of The Leather and Lace Bash when I went to see him to try and coordinate outfits. He had this whole 'I'm doing me' excuse," She wouldn't stop.

"Apple, maybe you should take that advice," The brunette was getting fed up with this already.

Her blonde friend stared at her in awe, waiting for a clarification.

"Maybe you should do you for a while," Briar spelled it out for her.

"I think you might be onto something."

"Great, we can totally get a jump on that tonight!"

* * *

Dexter and Raven were in her dorm now. They were on her bed together and Raven was pretty much using Dexter as a pillow.

They were still very much in shock at the bombspell Hunter and Ashlynn dropped. It seemed that they were always on the receiving end of such bombspells. First was Daring and Cerise's secret relationship and now came the secret of Ashlynn's pregnancy.

While the latter wouldn't remain a secret for long, it was still very real and shocking. Gaging of reactions was something no one wanted to think about.

To a point, Raven and Dexter liked to think that there was little strife in the Royal/Rebel conflict at this point in time and in fact, Ashlynn had officially declared herself a Rebel. But, Ashlynn's pregnancy might be the event to reignite the mess of ill feelings within that conflict.

Then again, maybe all of the strife that never seemed to be put to rest was why Daring and Cerise were so set on keeping their relationship a secret.

* * *

"Do we really have to go back to school on Monday?" Daring put an arm around Cerise.

If he had it his way, he and Cerise would sit here in the jacuzzi room of The Charming Family Castle until they had to do something of importance again.

"We do," Cerise sighed.

Daring responded with a sigh of his own. At least they were getting some alone time and with his parents gone all weekend, they had the castle to themselves. He wondered why Dexter hadn't come home with Raven knowing this but, Daring dismissed it because he preferred it this way.

Both he and Cerise planned on basking in their moments together this weekend if only to make the return to school a little smoother. A week of Spring Break had simply not been enough.

Even so, Daring and Cerise had no idea what kind of free for all they were going to come back to.


	3. Flashbacks, News and Reactions

Briar curled up with her blanket tighter if only to try and force herself to stay in bed for another second. She was usually very good about staying asleep but, part of her knew that she had to make a delivery to a certain porcelain express way sooner than later. Despite the fact that she didn't want to be vomiting this early, it was inevitable.

Sure, Briar had paced her drinks and everything last night but, she still drank excessively if only to encourage Apple to have done the same.

During the first couple of drinks, Apple was still putting on her prudish act but when it came to the second or third round of shots, she had finally loosened up.

"Totally not cool," Briar dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

She lifted the toilet seat up and then proceeded to puke. She was sure feeling all those Flaming Glitter Bombs now.

They seemed like a good idea at the time...Didn't most everything?

Glittery puke from those drinks or not, they had sure made for the hexciting night.

* * *

_The music: loud and non-stop. The lighting: dim save for a few colored laser lights and a mirrorball. The party: Not pumping just yet but since Briar and Apple had arrived, things were bound to change drastically._

_"Name?" asked the bouncer at the club._

_"Beauty," Briar responded._

_"Briar?" The bouncer asked her first name, "And the lovely blonde is your plus one?"_

_The brunette nodded, the bouncer smiled and pulled back the velvet rope, allowing the princesses entrance to the club._

_"Who invited you here again?" Apple asked once they'd made their way inside._

_"A friend, it's his party," Briar smirked at that, knowing that she would never have to reveal that DJ N-Chant was the friend that had invited her._

_"Briar, over here!" Melody Piper called her over._

_Once DJ N-Chant's set was up, Melody was going to take over. But, before that there was plenty of fun to be had._

_Much of that fun happened to be with two very handsome princes. They were friends of Melody's and she introduced them to Briar and Apple before her set._

_After a round on the dance floor, the princes insisted that they should be taking shots. Two shots in, Apple had stopped with her 'what if they're not our predetermined princes' spiel and allowed for actual fun to start taking place._

_Then, they'd gone over to the bar. The fairy tending bar was making cocktails infused with different types of fairy dust. Some of the shots gave flight, others made the drinker glow different colors and then there was the famed Flaming Glitter Bomb._

_A Flaming Glitter Bomb included a type of fairy dust that would allow the drinker to blow out a breath, kind of like a dragon breathing fire only, their fire breath would be a personalized mini-fireworks display to share with their friends. The more fairy dust and colors mixed into the drink, the more intricate and complex the fireworks display__._

_Later, when one of the princes suggested that he and Briar go shot for shot..._

_"It's on like fairy song!" She never backed down from a challenge._

_The other prince started to drink with his friend and with a nod from Briar, Apple joined in. They kept right on drinking._

_Briar remembered ending up in a Taxi Carriage and stumbling back to her room with Apple in tow. By this time, Briar was only a little bit inebriated while Apple was still pretty smashed._

_Melody had been the one who'd called the cab. Briar would probably thank her if that blur of last night came back but, if it didn't, Melody probably wouldn't mind. It certainly wasn't the first time Melody had done her that favor._

* * *

"Apple?" Once Briar had cleaned herself up she realized that Apple was nowhere to be found.

She ran back over to her bed and checked it and then looked over at Ashlynn's bed, it was also empty. Apple had slept in Ashlynn's bed last night, they'd asked Ashlynn if it was okay beforehand and she had said yes.

Where could Apple have gone?

Briar yelled for Apple once again and nearly jumped out of her skin when something started coming out from under Ashlynn's bed.

"Down here," Apple rubbed her eyes, "Why are you yelling? Why is it so bright in here?"

She responded with a giggle to that only for Apple to pout her signature pout. Hungover or not, Apple was still very much herself.

* * *

Hunter and Ashlynn had arranged to have dinner with their parents. Hunter's parents were present and Ashlynn's parents were present as well. Neither set of parents was too supportive of their rebellious children not following through with their destinies and when it was revealed that Ashlynn was pregnant, that did it.

The Huntsmans didn't like the relationship from the start and wanted nothing to do with Hunter, Ashlynn or the baby.

Ashlynn's mother and father however, while they were disappointed, they weren't going to abandon their daughter or the man whom she'd fallen in love with and was going to have a child by.

Since Ashlynn wasn't going to be able to do any lifting as of now, Hunter was going to pick up her responsibilities at The Glass Slipper. He suggested that he could get another job as well but, it was decided that he would hold Ashlynn's job for now and once the baby was born, he would take care of him or her most of the time. In fact, Ashlynn's parents agreed to try and find them a nanny to watch the little one eventually.

Again, while they weren't happy about their little girl having chosen a non-royal to give her heart to, they admired his undying loyalty to Ashlynn. Hunter and Ashlynn were taking responsibility, that was the important part.

Hunter wished that his parents could see things that way.

"I'm sorry," Ashlynn sat down with Hunter on the front steps of her castle.

"It's not your fault," Hunter held her hand, wishing the words would come easier to him.

"On the bright side, we're together, aren't we?"

He leaned over and kissed her, "We are."

"Um, Hunter?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about our friends?"

His eyes widened at that, he was unsure himself. Now, their reactions wouldn't be very easy to gage. No one wanted kids while in high school but, what was done was done and some fast growing up was in order.

Not having an answer right now, Hunter put an arm around Ashlynn and held her. Eventually, he was holding her close and whispering words of how no matter what did happen, they would be alright.

* * *

It was getting more and more difficult to keep such a big secret. After all, Ashlynn had started taking prenatal vitamins and Apple and Briar had started making comments about how her skin had never looked better. They kept going on about how she had this sort of, sun-kissed fresh out of the royal tanning salon type of glow.

Pregnancy glow, that was what it was.

Even when Ashlynn brushed off their compliments, Blondie insisted that she must have some beauty secret that she didn't want to share. Knowing Blondie, she would get to the bottom of it if she really wanted. Plus, with Blondie's ability to open any door, if the reporter in Blondie was really desperate for a scoop, she would get it.

Raven on the other hand, would usually change the subject when it came up. She was going to respect Ashlynn's want to keep this a secret, just like she promised.

Not that Ashlynn didn't consider Cerise a friend, especially since Ashlynn was one of the people who was keeping the secret of Daring and Cerise's relationship existing but, she was more glad that Cerise seemed to be caught up in her own problem of keeping her and Daring a secret. That meant one less person who knew Ashlynn's secret for the time being. In fact, Cerise was busy studying Chemythstry with Maddie over at The Village Book End.

However, in a separate studying session for the same Chemythstry exam that was lead by Briar, all hell was doomed to be unleashed.

A final exam was approaching and in this final, the students were going to be forced to mix potions from memory. Now, the good news was that the list of possible potions was a set one: Creature Concoction, Sleeping Solution, Potpourri Potion and simple Invisibility Potion.

The mixture of Creature Concoction was very simple and short so, it was decided upon to go back to it later. Sleeping Solution was made properly with timing, if you ended up mixing too big a batch, you would water down such a potion and thus cut the effectiveness in half. Invisibility Potion tended to be simple unless you ended up turning it into invisible ink and not a potion. But, that would be the second potion to look into mixing up.

Potpourri Potion was the most difficult. If made properly, the potion would rise from it's container in a stream of butterflies, create a gentle vortex around the mixer of the potion and then they would smell beautiful for the next twenty-four hours. With that in mind, everything could go wrong with this potion as well. It could be sitting idly for too long and turn into a Stink Potion, over-mixing created a thick fog of butterflies with a suffocating smell to it or if worse came to worse, the thick fog would be foul smelling and twice as thick.

"You just need a delicate touch to handle such a delicate potion," Apple argued.

"It's not that simple," Raven did bring up a good point.

"Well, maybe not for you, Raven. It's only natural that you'd have trouble with this one. We all know you're an expert at Creature Concoction and I'm sure you've had experience making Sleeping Solution."

Rather than argue with Apple, Raven ignored her because she realized how much more important it was to study for the exam.

"Then prove it," Briar handed Apple a mixing bowl.

Accepting said challenge, Apple gathered her ingredients and began mixing.

Hunter and Ashlynn exchanged looks, worry consuming them both.

"Oops..." Apple had poured in a smidgen too much of fairy kisses and suddenly, a fog of suffocating sweetness overtook the room.

Briar, Raven, Blondie, Daring, Dexter, and Cedar were coughing while Apple covered her nose and mouth in embarrassment. The overwhelming smell was too much to bear for Ashlynn and while she would have wished to make it to the bathroom, Hunter got her a bucket that was lying around the Chemythstry room and while he covered his face with his elbow, he held Ashlynn's hair with his free hand.

"Ash? Are you okay? Oh no, this is all my fault..." Apple frowned.

Raven coughed once more, she felt her hands heating up, lifted her arms and then made a sweeping motion, "Get out of here!"

The thick overly-sweet fog was dispelled. Raven's hands stopped glowing and she looked down at them in awe. Here was yet another thing she didn't know she could do. But, she could reflect on that later.

"What made you sick, Ash?" Blondie asked worriedly.

"Wait, there's no way Potpourri Potion should have made anyone sick," Briar picked up her hext book and turned to the page about mixing Potpourri Potion, "Unless...no, that's silly."

"What's silly?" Cedar looked up at Briar.

"It says because this is a strong smell, it could be unpleasant to anyone who's pregnant but there's no way..."

Ashlynn and Hunter both turned beet red.

"You guys are...?" Blondie froze in place and tried her best not stare at the couple with her mouth agape.

"...having a baby," Ashlynn looked down and away from everyone and grabbed onto Hunter for support.

Sure, they were going to tell their friends eventually but, that meant everyone, all at once and not like this. Uh-oh...now came the gaging of reactions that they'd feared.

The looks of shock on Blondie and Daring's faces were one thing, at least they wouldn't voice anything unless directly asked to. Briar looked like she was beside herself, as if she'd somehow had close calls in the past and was relieved not have ended up where Ashlynn was yet, she felt the reality of this situation. Dexter and Raven didn't have much of a reaction because they already knew. Of course, that didn't stop them from going along with trying to look shocked anyhow.

Apple looked as if she was going to cry. She kept hearing her words from last year at The True Hearts Day Dance.

_"I might be worried about you and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but we'll always be friends no matter what."_

"Apple...?" Ashlynn started to speak.

"I might think you're still doing the wrong thing but, that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being your friend."

Cedar had remained quiet until now. She looked mortified. She had just heard a truth, that Ashlynn and Hunter were having a baby. Didn't they know that she was cursed to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

"Um, guys," The wooden girl spoke up, "I know Ashlynn and Hunter are having a baby now and I can't lie..."

"This was going to come out eventually," Hunter offered.

Ashlynn nodded in agreement, at least no one else knew.

"Ashlynn and Hunter are expecting a little one," Duchess whispered to herself while pressed up against the wall next to the Chemythstry room door.

Duchess sure liked the sound of that. In fact, since Ashlynn did identify as a Rebel now, didn't that ensure the fact that there was an opening in the Royal Ranks? That idea in itself was almost too good to be true. However, an opportunity like this didn't come along every day, maybe this was going to play out favorably after all.


	4. Love and Hate

Alright so, I'm about at the halfway point with the my edits of these chapters and, at the risk of sounding redundant, I would very much like to thank you all for sticking with me and my works, especially this one, which, was in desperate need of editing. And, that has not been easy with all of the school work I've got on my plate as well as other commitments but, my writings serve as relief and relaxation for me so, I'm very thankful for the positive response from everyone. Thanks again!

* * *

Cupid looked down and was trying to tune out the situation that was unfolding next to her. Milton Grimm was attempting to belittle her father and Eros was having none of that which was scary.

She recognized her father as a very loving man. Cupid knew that her father was not without his temper but at the same time, she understood what was making it come out.

"If your daughter and her dangerous ideas hadn't come and further tainted my school I..." Headmaster Grimm had opened his mouth again.

"My daughter has done nothing wrong. You abide by ancient law and while we respect that on Olympus, even we understand that ancient customs and ideas will be challenged. You will refrain from placing any blame on my daughter or else."

Eros' voice boomed and a strong silence fell upon the room when he finished speaking.

Cupid didn't dare look up. Part of her was certain that Grimm was going to attempt stepping up to her father and another part of her hoped that her father's comment of 'or else' would scare Grimm into letting this entire situation go…

That or, face all of her Aunts and Uncles coming down from Olympus and possibly giving way to a hostile takeover only to try and protect her, their niece.

"Very well," Grimm's tone was measured, "you are dismissed, Miss Cupid."

* * *

The news of Ashlynn's pregnancy spread quickly throughout the school. She and Hunter were looked down upon by Royals and Rebels alike.

Sure, they had their friends but that didn't nullify the fact that EAH was a big enough school that they would have haters either way.

Time was going to pass before they knew it but, with Ashlynn's morning sickness, living anywhere but in the now seemed impossible.

"Morning sickness, thronework, and no high heels," Ashlynn sighed as she cleaned herself up.

Already, this whole thing was proving to be difficult. However, knowing that she had Hunter supporting her one hundred percent of the way helped. She was typically in good spirits and being unable to participate in Grimmnastics class meant that she could look at items needed for the baby. After all, her parents were helping on that front. The fact that they were supportive meant a lot, too. Ashlynn wished that Hunter's parents had been a little more understanding.

"Good morning," Hunter arrived in Ashlynn's dorm with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Hunter," Ashlynn smiled from ear to ear, she was getting used to being exhausted all of the time but, it was nice that Hunter would go through with a romantic gesture to lift her spirits.

The roses were a coral pink and the vase they were in was made of mint blue glass.

"What do you think of Rose?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"For a name. If it's a girl, do you like Rose?"

Picking up one of the roses and smelling it, Ashlynn beamed, "Rose, I love it."

* * *

It wasn't like Cupid intentionally tried to keep to herself. But, since Dexter and Raven became an official thing, she didn't love the idea of hanging with the group all the time. Besides, she had Mirrorcasts to work on.

Speaking of her Mirrorcasts, she couldn't and wouldn't very well go the route of breaking them up. They had something special and as much as part of her had initially tried to prevent that, it wasn't right to break-up true love. She always spoke of that and it was only fair that she practice what she preached.

That was her whole purpose for being at Ever After. To show that True Love was the way to go, destiny aside.

Her eyes widened with the best idea she'd had in a long time. Sure, True Hearts Day had become an annual thing and that had only been a few months ago now but, why not throw a party in the honor of having found love anyway?

Or, maybe it wasn't love yet...Maybe it was getting there or, maybe it was one of those 'in the moment relationships', what was that called again?

A fling...

Communicating through an almost game of charades was difficult but, Briar was pretty good at this.

"You're saying we should throw a secret Spring Fling Dance?" Briar got the gist of what Cupid wanted to say, "And it's a secret because even if it's not gonna last forever, anything going against what's 'written in our stories' is supposedly against all the rules?"

"Uh-huh," Cupid nodded, "and..."

"And we have Ash and Hunter as the guests of honor because even though the long-term thing isn't for everyone, it's working for them and this helps some of the hate stop coming towards them?"

"Exactly!" Cupid was very excited that Briar understood her.

Raven was sitting by the window and strumming her guitar in an effort to try and drown out Apple's crying.

It was no secret that Apple was unhappy about Ashlynn and Hunter having a baby. But again, it didn't mean she had to mope about it. Her moping wasn't going to change the facts. Raven had tried to voice this to Apple only to receive a whimper-filled response that went along the lines of:

"You side with them because you just want to destroy your story, too! I can wait for someone to take your place or maybe hope that you'll see the error of your ways but, they can't be stopped from having a baby!"

Of course, that last statement that Apple made was an interesting one. Even though it remained unspoken between most everyone, they knew that Ashlynn couldn't have brought herself to make the decision of aborting her and Hunter's child. The pair was too gentle and wouldn't stand for harming an innocent in any way. Raven knew that she wasn't the only one who supported a woman's right to choose but, that was the whole point of that.

Ashlynn was carrying the baby. This was her body so, this was her decision. She decided to keep the baby and Hunter would have supported her in any decision that she made.

Was the entire situation less than ideal? Yes.

But, the fact that they weren't trying to romanticize their reality showed how mature about the situation they were being. If only everyone could see that.

* * *

Duchess sneered at Hunter and Ashlynn walking down the hall. The pair seemed happy as ever.

It was one thing for them have originally owned the Royal and Rebel dating thing but, to own the 'we're gonna be parents' thing?

No, that was the last straw.

Ashlynn was usually a cream-puff so, her being more hormonal than usual probably doubled her cream-puff status.

"Oh, Ashlynn. Looks like you'll be filling the mommy role, I guess that means someone else will have to fill the Cinderella role," The ballerina smirked evilly.

"You might have a point there, Duchess," Ashlynn responded to that crack and she and Hunter continued merrily down the hallway.

Now that glass-slipper wearing brat was owning the insult game too?

Oh, no. That was the official last straw.

There was no way that she deserved a happily ever after.

* * *

Milton Grimm was agitated beyond belief. He hated what was happening to the school he'd worked so hard to bring to order.

First, Raven Queen had started the idea that destinies were for choosing, C.A. Cupid had brought in the factor that apparently romantic relationships were also something to be chosen, and currently two other students, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, were going radically against destiny and on their way to becoming teen parents.

This was a complete and total disaster. Grimm didn't know where to start cracking down on anything but, perhaps pursuing the halls of the school would be a good place to start.

Now, given the idea of the Spring Fling dance, it was decided that a baby shower for Ashlynn should be a separate and more private occasion.

It didn't seem like Ashlynn had any plans for a baby shower but, her friends had every intention of showing their support. Getting Ashlynn's spirits up a little more before going through with those plans was a key factor here.

Cupid signed for the party supplies for the Spring Fling dance and luckily, she'd had them delivered to her dorm room rather than directly to the school if only to avoid a direct run-in with Headmaster Grimm again. Ever since the situation in his office, Cupid was doing her best lay low.

"Hey, Cupid, where should Hopper and I put the DJ equipment?" Briar walked up to her.

"DJ equipment?" Headmaster Grimm walked over.

"Yes...DJ equipment for..." Cupid felt her breath getting caught in her throat out of nervousness.

"Our new play," Briar continued, "we wrote a sequel to The Play That Almost Was and Then Wasn't but Was, didn't we, Hopper?"

"Yes, it's called..." Hopper ended up going frog but was able to pick up where Briar had left off, "The Play That Follows The Play That Almost Was and Then Wasn't but Was."

"Right, and the DJ equipment is for the big scene where Hopper ends up in a dance battle and we're trying to make it as believable as possible so, I learned to DJ," The brunette princess gave a very plausible explanation.

Grimm gave them a look of skepticism but, he found himself realizing that he would probably never understand teenagers as it was.

* * *

"Spring has sprung fellow fairytales," Blondie smiled at the Mirrorpad camera, "And what better way to remember that than with a little moving and shaking? Spring is the season where flowers bloom and maybe that means new love could, too? Or, perhaps it's the end of something that isn't meant to be or, even agreeing on something that is just right. Relationship status aside, here's a special private invite. Spring Fling dance tonight, details to follow through hext message. I'm Blondie Lockes, don't forget to check those Mirrorphones."

"Here you go, Blondie," Dexter handed her Mirrorpad back to her.

"Thanks, Dexter. See you and Raven tonight," She accepted her Mirrorpad and started on her way back to her dorm.

Blondie hummed to herself as she walked, she was very hexcited for tonight. The ones sending out the hexts with the info were going to Cupid and Briar and they were using a disposable Mirrorphone so the number couldn't be traced back later.

Blondie heard an aggravated voice not too far away, "No, no, no!"

She slipped behind a tree, turned her Mirrorpad back onto record mode and then decided to find out who seemed to be so angry.

"Duchess," Blondie mouthed her name and let her Mirrorpad do the work once she'd zoomed in. She just hoped that the sound would pick up as clearly as she was hearing it.

* * *

"You mean you don't really dance?" Briar looked over at Hopper.

The pair was in the venue for what would be The Spring Fling Dance. Thanks to some of Briar's connections, they were able to use the basement of The Red Shoes Dance Club and have a virtually undetected party. They had set up several decorations and were waiting for someone else to come around and set-up the DJ equipment. At least the equipment was in the right place at this point.

"N-no, it's just..." Before he could get it out, he was much greener and shorter, "I cannot do something I have never learned to do."

She giggled and went over to turn him back to human. She quickly tapped her Mirrorphone to let a song play and started to lead Hopper in dancing.

"The prince is supposed to lead but, I guess I can lead this time," Briar began to dance with Hopper.

Dancing with Briar? This was almost too good to be true, this was like magic this was...

"Briar?" Hopper caught Briar before she could fall.

The now sleeping princess still had her arms circled around his neck and was using his shoulder as a pillow. He thought he may lose his cool again but, he kept it together, especially since Briar was sleeping so peacefully. She was beautiful as always but, being this up close and personal was even better than the other times they'd gotten close.

Melody Piper walked into the space, quickly set-up the DJ equipment and put on a record, "Get up and at 'em."

"Oh! Hey, Melody," The music woke Briar up.

When Briar realized that she'd fallen asleep dancing with Hopper, she blushed. She was going to apologize but, the understanding look on his face meant that she didn't have to.

Even though it might be a bit of a long shot, Hopper thought he and Briar might have a chance tonight.

"Guess what?" Melody wore a wide smile the second Briar approached the DJ station.

"What?" Briar smiled just as wide.

"I called in a favor and someone very N-Chanting is stopping by to spin tonight. He said he wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Really?" Briar couldn't help but feel a little giddy at that news.

After all, an older guy might want to see her again? He was a great DJ anyhow. And again, if they didn't get back together, they had their memories. Plus, tonight was all about enjoying company, be it friendships, a short or long term relationship or anything in between.

* * *

Hunter had just finished a shift at The Glass Slipper and was closing up when Ashlynn came by.

"How's my hero?" She asked.

"Good," He sat down, "A little exhausted but good."

She couldn't help but giggle the slightest bit. Today had been shipment day and Hunter had not only moved all the boxes inside but, he'd organized them in the back and had already put them on display so he wouldn't have to do this over the weekend.

Ashlynn reached over for his hand, "Uh, Hunter?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"We said Rose was a good girl name but, what about a boy's name? There's a chance we could have a boy, you know."

"Did you have any ideas?" He asked.

While he might not admit it to Ashlynn in this moment, Hunter only thought up a girl's name because he was thinking they would have a girl. Plus, if they did have a girl, she would be as beautiful as her mother.

"I sort of liked Dylan," She smiled at the thought.

"Dylan Huntsman, that has a nice ring to it."

Hunter was about to get up and officially close up for the day when both his and Ashlynn's Mirrorphones went off. That hext was the information about Spring Fling...would they even end up going at this point?


	5. Spring Fling Shock

Hi everyone! Like I said, I am indeed, doing my best to edit all of these chapters and, I will eventually provide an end for you and will do my best to tie up any loose ends. Hope my editing is paying off!

* * *

Blondie was watching over the footage that she had of Duchess. She had watched it through once already and was now watching it back a second time for good measure.

"No, I'm not doing this," Duchess said as she handed a large book back to Milton Grimm.

"Oh?" He spoke, "Why not, Miss Swan?"

"I may not be a fan of Ashlynn's, I might want to steal her Happily Ever and join the Royal Ranks but, not if it means killing anyone or if I can't be with Sparrow!" She backed up, pulled out her Mirrorphone and left Grimm all alone.

The angry look on Grimm's face intensified with the way his eyes narrowed. He held the book that Duchess had handed him and then left the scene himself. What was in that book?

Letting out a sigh, Blondie figured that maybe she wouldn't know. It didn't matter if she watched this footage over and over...

That couldn't be the Storybook of Legends? Could it?

Zooming in, she doubted it. She had seen the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day and that book sure wasn't it.

* * *

Duchess sneered and then pouted as Sparrow began another guitar riff.

"Hmph," Duchess crossed her arms and shifted the way she was sitting.

"Are you still hung up about what happened before?" Sparrow stopped playing.

"No, Sparrow…what gave it away?" She glared at him after having answered in a snarky tone.

"Heh, I know what it is," The smirk he wore was a wide one.

"What?"

"You're feeling guilty," He started to play again, "You finaaaally see the error your waaaaays. I'm proud of you, baaaaabe!"

"I do not feel guilty," She protested, "Remorseful, maybe. Not guilty."

Sparrow almost laughed, "Same thing."

"Fine, so? Wouldn't you feel that way?" She tried to look away.

"Well yeah," He put down his guitar, "But, you did the right thing, don't feel too guilty."

Not without pouting first, Duchess finally gave the first semblance of a smile. Maybe trying to oust someone wasn't the way to a Happily Ever After, after all...

Maybe, big maybe, Raven Queen had made a point about writing her own story and maybe they all should do that. Thinking this over, Duchess continued to stare at Sparrow.

Here we was: the self-proclaimed best looking, hottest most punk-rocking-est guy in school yet, he was fine spending the night in with her rather than going to some stupid dance.

Of course, Duchess had to ask him why he'd rather spend the night in with her than go and party like a rockstar and instead of an explanation, he gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. With that, Duchess was able to figure it out.

He'd rather spend time with her over most things and that was beyond a reason why.

* * *

Hopper was getting a little worried at how chummy Briar and DJ N-Chant seemed to be. Melody was spinning right now and Briar and N-Chant had hit the dance floor and seemed to get closer and closer through Melody's set.

"You're looking a little down," Cupid commented.

"I don't stand a chance against him," Hopper sighed in defeat.

That made Cupid sigh herself. What was it with guys always comparing themselves to other guys and instantly choosing to think of themselves as inferior in comparison to their competitor?

"Don't say that," Cupid crossed her arms, "and maybe if you stopped comparing yourself to him, you'd see that you can put up a fight, too. When he gets on those turn tables, there's your chance."

Cupid did have a point. N-Chant was going to have to spin eventually after all, everyone attending was hexpecting him to and well, he would. Briar's parties were never events to disappoint.

* * *

Daring and Cerise hadn't done anything remotely sexual since the news of Ashlynn's pregnancy had come to light.

In fact, that news had scared them both to the core and no matter how horny they might be feeling, sex was the furthest thing from their minds. Daring would have loved a blow job or hex, to even go down on Cerise because he liked doing that, too. But, with them, it would be inevitable to end up in bed after that was over.

Hunter and Ashlynn had been so careful yet, they were still in this horrible situation. Daring sure didn't want to take that chance on him and Cerise.

They could worry about having kids after they were married.

He would be disowned if he got someone pregnant right now, so would Dexter!

With that, he hoped that Dexter and Raven might be this scared as well and also stopped with their sex-capades, at least for the time being.

There was a certain part of Daring that didn't take lightly to his younger brother one-uping him.

Even in this situation, if Dexter was still having sex or even just oral sex, he was already feeling inferior to him. Speaking of Dexter, there was no way of telling and what with the awkward way Dexter always handled himself. No matter what mood the younger Charming brother was actually in, there was no reading the guy.

Sighing, Daring dialed Cerise on his Mirrorphone.

"Hello?" Cerise answered, she obviously knew it was Daring what with Mirrorphone caller ID but, he usually notified her before calling to make sure she was alone.

"Will you be going to the Spring Fling dance?" Daring asked.

"If we get ready in time, Cedar is in the bathroom. I can't talk that much...I mean, she could come out any second. I know you'll be there though, right?" Cerise made sure to keep her voice down.

"Of course, what would any dance be without the most handsome prince at this school?" Daring looked at his reflection in his hand mirror.

"You just smiled and winked at yourself, didn't you?"

"N-no...I...Perhaps..."

Cerise picked up on the sound of a door knob being turned, "I have to go, we're already running late but, I know you'll end up getting there later than we do. You know where to meet me after, bye!"

"Good-bye..." Daring sighed as Cerise hung up like that.

He looked at his now frowning reflection and knew that he should have texted before calling but, she was on his mind and some part of him had needed to hear her voice.

Them not having sex or having been remotely intimate was getting to him.

It wasn't even about the having sex or the feel of their bodies together but, it was more of an emotional thing, not that he'd ever voice that.

Daring liked being with Cerise and liked knowing that their bond together was strong enough that they trusted each other to go all the way. He'd had the pleasure of being her first and would hopefully, be her first and her last.

Realistically, Daring couldn't tell the future but, that was why the sudden coldness between them was so horrible.

In the mess of all these deep thoughts, Daring suddenly remembered he had a party to be fashionably late for. He figured he may as well take a quick shower if only to give himself reason to style his hair again.

* * *

"Where ever after is Blondie?" Cupid wondered aloud.

"I saw her a little while ago, she said she had something important to do," Dexter offered, "She asked me something about the Forbidden Book Section in the library and ran off."

"Maybe she found a big scoop?" Raven suggested.

"Maybe..." Cupid then noticed something else, "Raven, where's Maddie?"

"She should be..." Raven took out her Mirrorphone, Maddie did say she was going to hext her once she was on her way after all, rumor had it that Alistair had asked Maddie to be his date tonight.

Looking down at the hext, Raven was a little confused by it. Sure, Maddie's Riddlish was a little less prominent in hext message form but, apparently, Maddie was helping Blondie with something urgent that was sure to take all night. She and Alistair had taken a rain check.

"She's with Blondie," Raven looked back up at Cupid and Dexter.

* * *

After showing the footage of Duchess and Milton Grimm to Maddie, Blondie was taken to the library by Maddie, Maddie knocked on a door a certain way and this brought them to Giles Grimm.

Blondie knew that Giles Grimm was still the Head Librarian but, due to the fact that he was seldom seen or heard from, several Mirrornet rumors claimed that Milton Grimm had had his brother executed, that Giles Grimm was a myth all together or perhaps, that he was a figment of Milton's imagination and that Milton Grimm had some kind of enchantment over him that made hallucinate.

Watching in awe and filming their conversation, Blondie really didn't know what else to do while Maddie consulted with Giles Grimm.

After a bit of quickly exchanged words, Maddie seemed to utter a thanks, sat up and tipped her hat. Blondie then braced herself for whatever Maddie might relay back.

"What's in that book?" Blondie could barely contain her curiosity.

"Come on!" Maddie grabbed her hand and started leading her back up to the forbidden book section.

"Maddie, wait! What's going..."

"We don't have much time."

"But, I don't understand."

"I'll explain when we find its match," Maddie finally let go of her hand when they were back in the library and back to the Forbidden Book section.

Blondie nodded in understanding and stared at her for a second before she began helping to take the Forbidden Books out of the shelves.

* * *

"Wanna dance?" Briar went over to Hopper this time.

"I...I..." He felt his heart thump in his chest and even though he tried to prevent it from happening, he went frog.

Thinking his chance was up, seeing as Briar made her usual disgusted face, he frowned. That no-good, downright insufferable DJ had stolen his potential princess!

Sighing at that, maybe N-Chant deserved her, he wouldn't think of Briar as property...

Not that Hopper meant it that way but, he simply wanted such a perfect princess to be his. She was beautiful from the way she flipped her hair to the way her eyes emoted different things even if she was silent. Even the way that Briar lived for the now and got closer and closer to breaking the binds of her destiny each day was beautiful. That got Hopper thinking about finding something to break his 'frog curse.'

"Here you go," Briar picked up the now-froggy Hopper, gave him a peck on the cheek and he returned back to normal, "You couldn't dance being a couple inches tall and it'd be totally uncool if you got stomped on."

"Thanks," Hopper blushed a little.

"Now, c'mon," Briar started to lead the way back to the dance floor, "We got in some slow dancing earlier but, I'll show you how to move to the rhythm and dance to some faster music."

"S-sounds good," He followed her, feeling his heart pounding.

Briar smiled as she continued towards the dance floor. Part of Briar still remembered Hopper as being very awkward and often over-bearing in his advances towards her. And well, that wasn't okay. That gave her all the more reason not to accept them.

But, when she did tell him, he backed off, just liked she had asked. He saw it now too, that he had been too 'all up in her face' as she'd put it.

Now, he wasn't so bad. He was kind of awkward and dorky but, in the best way possible. Since he showed that he could act like a gentleman and be respectful and mindful of her space, she was seeing him in a new light and he didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"Let's dance!" She turned to him with a smile, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Ashlynn and Hunter had decided that they were indeed, going to be attending the Spring Fling dance. But, they made it a point to only stay for roughly an hour and a half, if that. Maybe two hours if they were feeling up to it. In all honestly, they didn't even want to set foot into this dance.

However, seeing as Briar was throwing the party and the fact that she was one of Ashlynn's best friends forever after, it would be rude not to show up all together.

"Ash, Hunter!" Briar waved to them as they entered.

"Hey, Briar," Ashlynn greeted her.

"The guests of honor have arrived," Briar suddenly had a microphone in her hand that had been lowered from the ceiling.

A heart-shaped spotlight was shone onto Ashlynn and Hunter and while initially embarrassed, they allowed whatever was happening to happen. Cupid flew over to Briar and then accepted the mic from her.

"I like to think of myself as a love expert but, I'm no expert when it comes to being half of one perfect whole. Ashlynn, Hunter, the love you two share is beautiful. You are two individual people with your own unique strengths who come together and create an even stronger union when you're together. What we're trying to say is that, you have a long-term relationship and the trust and love between you two is something that most people never have the privilege of developing. There's no stopping you two and I speak for all of us when we say that we wish you the best," Cupid finished her speech and the crowd joined in with cheers and applause.

"Release the balloons!" Briar exclaimed and on command, several spring themed balloons were let out of the net that was previously holding them.

The room was filled with balloons in the shapes of flowers, frogs, birds, and even a few multi-colored hearts. If the atmosphere couldn't get more festive, a bubble machine was turned on and began to fill the room with bubbles.

Laughter and good feelings overall rang out. Hunter and Ashlynn held each other and were not only thankful to their friends but, to each other. Even though they never, in a million years would have thought that this was the way that their stories would play out, well, they wouldn't go and change it either. They had each other and that was the best part.

N-Chant put on a slow song and the heart-shaped spotlight was on Hunter and Ashlynn again. Everyone cleared the dance floor, allowing the happy couple to have said dance floor to themselves.

* * *

The book Milton Grimm had taken with him was one of a set of two.

Formally, this book was called the GrimmWar. It was created through the binds of destiny, meaning that its contents were rules that are near impossible to follow without contradictions throughout and also within those pages, lay the framework of a society that suggested to treat villains, even reformed ones as second-class citizens throughout the land.

However, the trouble of the GrimmWar did not end there. With all the hate and spite that made up its contents, there was bound to be some kind of evil magic about. And in that, comes the summoning a Story Reaper. A Story Reaper stands several feet tall and and has the ability to do something called page ripping. Meaning, that it will destroy those who the summoner has requested it to.

The other book in the set, or the match to the GrimmWar is the GrimmWell.

The pages of the GrimmWell suggest a more peaceful society in which the stories that have been lived through should be regarded as history while all those descendants who follow should have the right to build or write their own stories.

However, after Giles Grimm had a babble spell cast upon him, this book was shut with a lock, hidden within the Forbidden Books and to be thought of as nothing more than frivolous words on parchment.

With the GrimmWell, comes the summoning of a Page Angel, the only thing that can stop a Story Reaper. While a Page Angel cannot undo any damage done to those who have been harmed by the Story Reaper, it can ensure that the one who was harmed will not have their story ended and will 'eat' the Story Reaper in the process thus preventing it from being summoned again.

"Found it!" Maddie found the GrimmWell and grabbed it, opening it with the key that Giles Grimm had slipped her before.

Blondie had missed that but, she was sure to have it in her footage. Right now wasn't the time for that.

"Where do you think Headmaster Grimm has taken the GrimmWar?"

Maddie shrugged, not knowing.

That was when Blondie's eyes widened in shock. She thought back to the footage on her Mirrorpad and everything made sense now.

"Ashlynn…" Blondie exclaimed, "We need to find her, Grimm is sure to be going after her!"

This time, Blondie grabbed Maddie by the hand and started pulling her out of the library, they had no time to waste.

* * *

After having stayed an hour more than they should have, Ashlynn and Hunter decided it was about time that they leave the party.

Both of them were feeling a little winded what with having been in such a fast-paced atmosphere. After their spotlight dance, they had hung back and even then, everyone wanted to talk to them. Cupid had even managed to get in a little love connection interview with the pair.

It was odd that Blondie was absent from the soiree, seeing as how much she would have loved to interview them as well and maybe even do a little joint-interview with Cupid.

They were taking a shortcut through the forest to get to their dorms faster and even though the forest at night frightened most people, Ashlynn wasn't so scared because she could talk to the woodland creatures still up at this hour.

"Hello," A familiar spoke.

Ashlynn nearly felt her heart stop at seeing Duchess suddenly in front of them. She tightened her grip on Hunter's hand, something didn't feel right.

"Evening, Duchess," Hunter spoke, keeping his tone level for now.

Duchess had a big book with her. It was hard to see in the darkness but, this book was older and the title etched onto the cover spelled out GrimmWar.

"It's funny with you two. You think that you can fight and deny destiny and write your own little messed up tale..."

"What are you getting at?" Ashlynn piped up.

Duchess cackled, "You can't do that. A written story is a written story, that's how it works..."

She opened the book she had with her and the pages inside glowed yellow. Hunter and Ashlynn stepped back, Hunter was now standing in front of Ashlynn.

From the glowing yellow, a large figure manifested. It was a cloaked figure and held a scythe in one hand. It went to swing it's scythe in Ashlynn's direction but, Hunter was blocking the way.

The creature didn't seem to care and it used it's free hand to try and move Hunter away. When it found that this wasn't so simple, the creature doubled in size and then reached it's free hand forward and grabbed Hunter.

"Hunter!" Ashlynn was scared now.

"Ash, don't worry about me, run!" He struggled against the now massive creature.

Ashlynn knew that running during her pregnancy wasn't ideal but, better she run than take the risk of that thing getting her.

Duchess continued to cackle as the creature still held onto Hunter while it went after Ashlynn. Of course, as the laugher continued, Duchess turned back into who she really was.

* * *

"Headmaster Grimm!" Blondie captured Headmaster Grimm's transformation on her Mirrorphone, she couldn't very well have her Mirrorpad out a time like this.

She and Maddie had to find Ashlynn.

"Ash," Blondie saw her first, "Maddie, we have to follow her and summon the Page Angel."

"Don't be a worry flurry," Maddie offered some assistance, opened the GrimmWell and started searching for the summoning spell, "Found it!"

"Great, we can save, Ash," Blondie was optimistic.

Of course, this was seconds before a now very injured Hunter was tossed at her and Maddie's feet. The Story Reaper was getting closer to them which meant it was also getting closer to Ashlynn.

"Hunter, did the Story Reaper do this?" Blondie knelt down.

He nodded yes, "Forget about me, save Ashlynn."

Maddie quickly flipped through the GrimmWell and while she seemed lost for minute, the book itself brought her to a page on it's own. Skimming the page quickly, this spell would transport them to where the Story Reaper was presently and would also summon the Page Angel.

Not really bothering to warn Blondie or Hunter, she began saying the spell.

* * *

Ashlynn had gotten pretty far and, she didn't need to run so quickly anymore which was good. She was almost at the back entrance to the dorms. She just had to take a left turn here and...

"Oh no," She had tripped over a thick root of a tree, it was difficult to see in the dark but, she was convinced that she knew these woods.

Then again, the exhaustion on top of her fear was nothing to dismiss and she figured how tired she was must be clouding her head. No matter, she used the actual tree as means to stand up again when that creature from before came into her field of vision.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ashlynn's scream echoed through the forest.

Maddie, Blondie and Hunter appeared and were now accompanied by the Page Angel.

The Page Angel looked to be made of liquid gold, it's wings were quite majestic and it indeed, looked like an angel. It glared at The Story Reaper and flew towards it.

"Ashlynn!" Hunter ran over to a now unconscious Ashlynn.

The Page Angel grew to the size of the Story Reaper and flapped it's wings, thus trapping the Story Reaper in a golden vortex and destroying it once and for all.

The GrimmWell shut on it's own and elsewhere, the GrimmWar shut at the same time but, would not have the privilege of being opened ever again.

"Is she...?" Blondie looked over at Hunter and soon shared the frightened look in his eye.

Maddie took out her Mirrorphone and dialed the number for an ambulance carriage. The look exchanged between Hunter and Blondie said it all.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading this story and all, I really truly want to edit the chaps before I move onto a significant end but, don't worry. I have other fics in the works. Thanks again for all of your support.


	6. Loss

Hello loves! I am almost done editing the last chapter I have written for this and, then I will be penning up an epilogue that will tie up all the loose ends. I apologize that I've been taking a while to edit this fic but, I have a lot of ideas running through my mind and often, my editing time gets pushed to the 'end of the line' if you will. Anyway, enjoy the newly edited chapter and be on the look out for edited chapter 7 and the upcoming epilogue, thanks!

* * *

Daring had been watching Cerise from across the room for a while now. She had yet to leave this party and well, she had to leave first. They'd come to that agreement via hext message hours ago.

But, he figured that Cerise was probably taking her time and wanted to thoroughly enjoy herself before it came to her and Daring's secret rendezvous.

He hated to be thinking this way but, maybe Cerise was thinking about the agony that would be their secret meet-up.

If they weren't trying to have sex, they would probably end up having awkward conversation the very same way they'd had awkward conversation over the phone earlier.

"You seem upset," Apple walked up to Daring.

"I..." He was snapped back to reality, realizing that he better get that scowl off his face, "that's because I couldn't find you!"

Apple seemed to light up at his explanation and Daring really hoped that he could convince Cerise to claw him across the face later for even having said these words to Apple.

"I went to freshen up with Briar," Apple smiled wide, "Shall we dance?"

Knowing he'd dug his own grave thus far, Daring allowed the over-zealous princess to lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

Hunter, Blondie and Maddie were now at the hospital. They had yet to send word out about being here. Ashlynn had been rushed to the emergency ward and Hunter was busy protesting that he didn't need any medical attention.

"Hunter, you have to let them treat you," Blondie insisted.

"I'll heal eventually. Let them worry about Ashlynn!" Hunter countered.

"What kind of hero is an injured one, hm?" Maddie knew to bring up the fact that Ashlynn often gushed about Hunter, calling him her hero.

"I..." Hunter didn't have anything to say to that.

"Hunter Huntsman?" A doctor with a clipboard called his name.

Sighing, Hunter went over to the doctor, realizing that Blondie and Maddie must have written his name down to be seen next.

"Should we send out a hext about what's going on?" Blondie asked.

Maddie nodded, "I think that's best."

The girls hexted the others and could only wait for their responses while Hunter and Ashlynn were being treated by doctors.

* * *

The Spring Fling Dance was finally starting to wind down. Songs got slower and party guests were taking leave.

Cerise left with Cedar and that was Daring's cue to make up an excuse to ditch Apple and finally get out of here. Dexter and Raven had slipped out a while ago and Daring wondered if maybe he should have made an exit with them while he'd had the chance.

But, when he was about to go find Apple and leave with a decent and naturally, Charming good-bye, several Mirrorphones went off at the same time.

"Sorry to be a royal pain but, we're going to have to call it a night," Briar was speaking into the microphone that had been lowered from the ceiling once more.

Wondering to himself what was going on, Daring took out his Mirrorphone and looked down to see an urgent hext message from Blondie.

Without wasting any time, Briar had called a taxi carriage. She and everyone who was left then scrambled to clean up what had been the party space.

Dexter, Raven, Cerise and Cedar were going to be meeting the others at the hospital.

This night had started out as a fun-filled affair, what in the world had caused it to suddenly become contaminated and to manifest into a nightmare?

No one wanted to dwell on that —let alone discuss it— but, it was no secret that everyone had their thoughts about why tonight was playing out like this.

However, Daring was still stuck on his and Cerise's secret meeting that hadn't happened. At this rate, their secret rendezvous wouldn't be happening tonight. He sighed and looked out the window on the way to the hospital, remaining quiet.

Apple and Briar huddled together. They were worried for their best friend forever after. Poor Ashlynn...

There weren't many details in the hext from Blondie but, it was still scary to think about Ashlynn being in the hospital.

Cupid had locked her gaze on her phone, wondering if she would get another hext from Blondie or Maddie. Both hexts, while very different, were indeed, scarce when it came to details.

With an audible sigh, Cupid only hoped that love was going to triumph tonight. It had to, some way and somehow.

Ashlynn and Hunter wouldn't lose each other, they couldn't. A love like theirs deserved to last and keep thriving. Or, so she hoped. She looked up and met Briar's gaze to see her rather sleepy friend look away in shame. That looking away was very informative. Even though Briar hadn't meant to, she ended up ditching Hopper very quickly due to the emergency hext.

Not that he wasn't a friend, not that he wasn't a nice guy but, he wasn't exactly part of 'the circle' of the group of them where the Rebels and Royals seemed to find common ground. Yet, she could have asked him to come along, she could have said something instead of just running off like she always did. Briar then started mentally cursing her 'You Only Live Once Upon a Time' mentality. She only hoped that she could have a chance to explain herself once this situation blew over. Though, the idea of this situation blowing over was such a far thought right now.

With no details on how Ashlynn was doing, everyone was clueless and fearing for the worst.

"Oh, they're here!" Blondie jumped up when the rest of the gang started piling into the waiting room.

It appeared that both taxi carriages had arrived at the same time and made this a lot easier for everyone. That was quite the stroke of good luck and on the bright side, if one could find a bright side in the situation currently at hand, everyone was together now.

"Raven!" Maddie rushed to her best friend forever after, "I'm sorry I wasn't at the dance tonight, I meant to..."

"Maddie it's..." Raven was about to tell her that it was alright in not so many word but, she found a better way to put it, "Like you always tell me, don't be a worry flurry. It's okay."

A number of greetings rang out amongst the group. Now that they were indeed, finally together, they could go on and face this situation with strength borrowed from one another.

"Any info on Ashlynn?" Briar was the first to ask.

Blondie and Maddie shook their heads no.

"What about Hunter?" Dexter asked.

As if on cue, the afore mentioned Huntsman began walking towards the group of his friends. They would have all run at him and given him a group hug but, his one arm was not only in a cast but, also in a sling. He looked pretty banged up in addition to that.

"I'm okay, really," Hunter walked over to his friends, insistent as ever.

The group spread out and took seats in the waiting room. However, knowing that they were going to be here a while, it was suggested that they should get something to eat and drink. Maddie, Cupid, Cedar and Briar went off in search of drinks and snacks while the others remained in the waiting room with Hunter.

"Hunter, I..." Blondie's voice trailed off as the doctor from before entered the waiting room anew and stopped a few feet away from the group.

"Mr. Huntsman, may I have a word with you?" The doctor gestured for Hunter to come over to him.

The group looked on as Hunter walked over to the doctor. When Hunter all but threw himself to the ground, his friends jumped up from where they sat.

With his good hand, Hunter motioned for them to sit back down and albeit in a whisper, he repeated what the doctor had said to him.

Everyone's faces fell at his words. They didn't want to believe it. The world seemed to freeze in this moment. The only movement that took place right now was an of exchanging looks of sadness from one friend to another.

"Miss Ella is stable. You may see her, Mr. Huntsman," The doctor spoke again and began leading Hunter to Ashlynn's room.

* * *

Ashlynn's eyes opened slowly, her vision was blurry. The last thing she remembered was that altercation with Duchess and that book, then she blacked out. Her eyes re-focused and she saw a very sad Hunter looking down at her.

"H-Hunter?" Ashlynn asked, she was confused and still felt groggy, as if she needed to go back to sleep because having been out cold for a time sure wasn't the way to get a restful sleep.

"Ash!" Hunter knelt down and held Ashlynn's hand that wasn't hooked up to the IV. He did his best to hug her while she was still laying down.

"Wha...What happened?" She then dared ask, "Is the baby okay?"

The way Hunter started to shake said it all. He wanted not to cry, to stay strong for Ashlynn but, her question did it. He hugged her tight as best he could in this position.

"Hunter?" Ashlynn felt the tears swimming in her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Raven looked down at the ground.

Dexter grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it tight, "I know. None of us want to."

Then, as expected Apple opened her mouth, "I think it was destiny. This serves as more proof as to why Royals and Rebels should never mix. No offense, you two. But, because Ashlynn has chosen to deny her destiny and predetermined prince, the universe decided to punish her like this."

"Apple!" Daring was even surprised by the princess' remark.

"Don't act like you're not all thinking it," Apple retorted.

"We're not!" Raven fired back, "Apple, we have no idea what Ashlynn and Hunter are going through right now, especially not what Ashlynn is experiencing. None of us have any right to try and dismiss the fact that Ashlynn is going through unimaginable pain right now."

Blondie remained silent and was capturing all of this on her Mirrorpad. She certainly wasn't going to broadcast this. However, she figured it was smart to record this, if only to show Apple how un-royal she was acting at a later time.

Cerise was hiding under her hood and squeezing the handles of the chair she was sitting in order to keep from springing up, pouncing Apple and tackling her to the ground. The events that had taken place tonight were starting to hit a little too close to home for Cerise's liking.

"Raven, I love Ashlynn. She's one of my best friends forever after. I was worried about her and look at how she ended up. I was right to worry. She made a bad choice and this is what it got her."

"So, you think it's wrong for someone to listen to their true heart?" Raven questioned.

"No, it's perfectly acceptable to listen to your true heart. As long it aligns with your destiny, of course," Apple wouldn't stop.

"You're wrong, Apple. If you're so concerned about falling in line with your destiny like a little soldier then, you're not listening to your true heart in the first place. Destiny may be one thing but, I really doubt that any of our destinies are paved in gold and don't have their rough patches," Raven was over Apple and her ranting about blindly following destiny.

Cerise had heard enough of this, got up from where she sat, and started for outside.

"Cerise, wait!" Daring went after her.

"I think we all need some air," Dexter squeezed Raven's hand as a signal to stand up and they walked away.

Apple frowned as most of the group exited and she was left alone with Blondie.

"I wasn't being that unreasonable, was I?" She turned to look at Blondie.

The other blonde sighed, got up from where she sat with her Mirrorpad and then placed the Mirrorpad in Apple's lap.

"Press play when you're ready...That should answer your question," Blondie walked away from her, getting some air was sure the way to go.

"Uh...what just happened?" Briar returned with Maddie, Cupid and Cedar.

* * *

"Cerise, slow down," Daring picked up his pace, "You're making it very difficult to keep up with!"

Rather than turn back to look at him, Cerise only mumbled something along the lines of 'good' and continued on.

"Please, slow down?" The prince begged, not being in the mood for a chase right now.

"And why should I?" She still refused to turn around.

Something inside Daring sparked. He wasn't quite sure if it was adrenaline or pain coming from thinking that he was about to lose Cerise but, he somehow sped up and managed to hug her from behind and held onto her tightly.

"Because, I shouldn't have to chase you if we belong to each other," He whispered.

"Daring..." Her voice trailed off.

Cerise was going to tell him to get off of her, to let go of her and then threaten to bite him or something. Of course, Daring was pretty into being bitten by Cerise so, maybe she would have left out that last part. But, the minute Daring had embraced her, all of Cerise's anger melted.

As much as Cerise didn't like to go down without a fight, Daring had a point. They belonged to each other and they should start acting like it.

"Yes, Cerise?" Daring spoke again.

"Should we go back?" She wondered aloud.

"Not just yet," He spun her around, dipped her and kissed her.

* * *

Dexter and Raven had found themselves a spot not too far from the hospital. They were under a big oak tree, cuddled up close together. The bespectacled prince was running his hand through Raven's hair while he held her.

He kept trying to come up with something to say. He wanted to find words that might provide some kind of comfort but, simply holding Raven was proving to do that.

Both Dexter and Raven felt for Hunter and Ashlynn. They had no idea what it could possibly be like to have lost a child but, they understood the Rebel and Royal conflict.

Sure, maybe Ashlynn and Dexter went to so far as to declare themselves Rebels to make being with their significant other easier but, it still didn't get rid of the haters, nay-sayers and the judging looks from wandering eyes in the halls at school.

Why was love being persecuted? What did it matter that love had been found between stories that originally weren't meant to crossover? They had found something real and had every right to pursue their feelings.

Sighing, Dexter thought that maybe everyone ought to have a sit down with Cupid. She would know how to move next, wouldn't she? And if she didn't, there was a possibility that her father knew, wasn't there?

After the ultimately somber end to the night, Dexter felt that hope was all that was left to hold onto and no matter what, he was going to cling to that hope.

* * *

Ashlynn sat up in her hospital bed and looked down. She curled her knees to her chest, she had almost forgotten what that was like.

Luckily, assuming that luck was even present at this point, Duchess hadn't been the one that attacked Ashlynn. It had been Headmaster Grimm who had summoned that monster from the book. On top of that, Grimm had used a spell to look like Duchess. Thankfully, Ashlynn was right in thinking that Duchess herself couldn't be completely heartless and hadn't been her attacker after all.

Hunter was on the other side of the room now. He was watching Ashlynn. She asked him to please let go of her a few minutes ago so that she could sit up and move around some.

"Ash?" Hunter broke the silence that had fallen upon the room.

Ashlynn's emerald orbs met Hunter's light brown ones, the usual brightness and energetic bounce that was usually present in the eyes of the strawberry blonde princess was missing. She waited for her hero to speak again.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at the ground as these words left his mouth, he more wanted confirmation that Ashlynn was comfortable for the most part or would have settled to hear some semblance of her voice, even if she didn't answer him with words.

She lay back down in the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She didn't expect to sleep, what with the fact that there would be no Rose and no Dylan because he or she was gone…forever.

Rather than make Hunter feel worse and not respond to his question, Ashlynn decided to offer some kind of reply.

"...empty," Her voice was a low whisper, dry and devoid of hope.

* * *

**_A/N: We have now come to the end of this edited chapter. Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me. I hope what's to come will live up to everyone's expectations and, I am indeed, hard at work on my other fics. Hope you had a pleasant experience reading! _**


	7. Healing Process

I began this chapter with the idea of it being an epilogue but, that will probably end up being the next chapter. There is some slight adness here but, it shouldn't be taken as nothing but sad, there is and will be a silver lining. However, I'd get your tissues ready now if things like unworn baby shoes are going to get to you. Regardless, enjoy this final actual chapter and don't worry, it'll all be worth it.

* * *

As she placed down the bouquet of roses, Ashlynn couldn't help but shake. It was one thing being in a cemetery but, it was another to be placing flowers at the headstone of her and Hunter's dead child. Standing up again, Ashlynn closed her eyes in thought.

To call what she felt sadness was not accurate because there was a lot of anger within her feelings and too much raw pain to simply be identified as 'sadness'; that word was ill-suited.

Sighing, she felt Hunter's hand tighten on her shoulder. He remained silent, words did no good here.

Watching Ashlynn so calm yet, knowing that she was seething on the inside took Hunter back to a few weeks after Ashlynn had been released from the hospital.

_The support from Ashlynn's parents hadn't died down since her miscarriage, if anything, it had only increased. _

_Since the truth had come out and it was now known that Milton Grimm had been the one to cast the spell that ultimately ended with Ashlynn losing her baby, Ashlynn's parents had been doing their best to get Grimm kicked out of his Headmaster position at Ever After High. _

_However, Grimm only ended up paying them a large sum of money to cover Ashlynn's medical fees as well as fees for 'emotional distress'._

_No amount of money was ever going to bring her and Hunter's baby back…_

_Ashlynn had originally ordered baby shoes to not only sell at The Glass Slipper but, also to have handy for when the baby was born. _

_Not long after the matter with Grimm had been 'settled', she walked into The Glass Slipper early one morning and in a rage, she knocked down each and every baby shoe in her display. She knocked down the 'Mommy and Me' shoe collections with more force than the baby shoes that had been on their own in the seperate display._

_She had never been one for giving into her anger like this but, Hunter fully thought that Ashlynn was entitled to feed into this rage, ignoring it would only serve to drive her mad. They'd checked with Maddie on that, they were correct._

"Hi there," Hunter knelt down at the baby's grave, "Even though you're not here with us, your mother and I still love you very much."

It was hard to say who was in tears first, be it Hunter or Ashlynn but, here they were: crying yet again.

Hunter found the words that Ashlynn was searching for. They still loved their child, the little one was a piece of both of them and would always be loved, always.

Perhaps, their baby was too precious for this world and was better off, even if coping with the loss was an agonizing experience.

* * *

Cupid sighed as she stood up to speak, "Hi everyone, as you know, I'm Cupid and, love is kind of my thing. We're all here because well, most of you have love and, while some of you would rather not admit it, either way, with the events that followed the Spring Fling Dance, I think it'd be best that anyone needing some love or who might be worried about losing it should have a sit down and, we can all share our fears, concerns and most importantly, our hopes."

Sitting back down, Cupid looked around at the faces of those who sat in the circle of chairs around her.

Daring was looking down at his Mirrorphone and kept stealing glances at Cerise.

If other people knew how to read body language the way Cupid did, she was sure that everyone would know about this secret Royal-Rebel romance.

Cerise had her hood pulled up in a certain way and while she kept moving her finger in sideways motions in an attempt to try and make it look like she was playing 'Hot Cross Bun Crush' or, perhaps 'Fairy Dust Flow', it was obvious that she was reading the texts that Daring was sending her.

Another sigh came out of Cupid, she realized why Cerise and Daring were sitting so far apart from each other but again, if anyone else could see love the way she could, they would know that this was even more part of the 'we're so not together' ruse that the pair was pushing.

Shaking her head once more, she realized that they would come clean in their own time and she turned to see Dexter and Raven...Ah, speaking of coming clean.

Okay, so, maybe that first time she'd tried to come clean to them hadn't been super successful but, Cupid did make it a point to find the time later down the road, actually sit down with them and explain what had happened on the night of the True Heart's Day Dance and had even gotten insight into what happened during the time she tried to come clean.

As much as Cupid had been intoxicated by the mere sight of Dexter's vibrant blue eyes, they no longer had that effect on her. Plus, Dexter and Raven were a much better match on all levels.

Cupid had been more into Dexter for his looks and the idea of a 'promise of a Prince Charming'. Meaning, she was literally looking for the fairy tale to be the 'match' to her myth and well, that wasn't in the pages for her.

While some crossing over of texts was good for everyone, she and Dexter were not something that was meant to be. He and Raven were though, they had promise and, were sure to be making quite the impact on each other's stories.

The next three seats were filled by Hopper, Melody and Briar.

Melody was waking herself up by way of music in her ears, Hopper, hanging on the edge of his seat like the rest of the more alert individuals at this gathering while Briar was nursing a mean hangover and kept pushing her sungless back onto her face; whether it was to cover up the fact that she was dozing or not was up for debate.

Looking further around the circle, Cupid's line of vision met the Wonderlandian bunch of folks: Maddie, Alistair, Lizzie and Kitty.

Maddie had been linked to Alistair for some time now and, while they weren't denying their relationship, they weren't going out of their way to scream their love for each other from the rooftops.

They were allowing themselves to live, to explore, to see if this was what they wanted. Even if their agreement might not be considered tea-rrific by anyone outside of it, this was working for them which was all that mattered.

To their right sat Lizzie and Kitty, the ever-affectionate lovers, even if Lizzie didn't like to admit how much she enjoyed kissing and holding her girlfriend.

Keeping a cold exterior was what Lizzie wanted, what with her whole 'maintain an evil rep' thing. Though, even in her meant-to-be-threatening steps and movements, Cupid could tell that Lizzie would stop at nothing to make Kitty flash that Cheshire smile constantly.

Same could be said about Kitty of course, she loved getting under Lizzie's skin if only to come back with a loving gesture.

Case and point was Kitty's usual go-to: sticking out her tongue for a raspberry at Lizzie, making a face at her, getting the rise out of Lizzie only to make her simmer down by blowing her a kiss or cuddling up with her and starting to purr. Lizzie deserved to be loved, she was going to be the future Queen of Hearts for crying out loud!

The whirring of a nail file rang in Cupid's ear as she looked to her far left and, there were Duchess and Sparrow.

Duchess was filing her nails with an intense focus while Sparrow had his guitar in his lap. He was making like he was going to strum it at any moment and would stop himself when Duchess would peek up at him from her nail filing.

In that little glare Duchess kept sending his way, it was clear that nothing was allowed to break her concentration and, from the way that Sparrow smirked and then kept doing the 'almost strum thing', it became obvious that making Duchess angry (even in the slightest), turned him on like nothing else.

This pair was all fire and fire, which wasn't always a good thing but, in their case, fueling each others flames was proving to create a comforting, warm and welcoming kind of blaze thus, a success relationship.

Next to Duchess, was Blondie who was having some technical difficulties. She had tried a new cleaning spray on her Mirrorpad's camera and it had proven to give her more streaks on the lens as opposed to 'glass slipper shine' the product claimed it would produce.

In the way that Blondie fiddled with her Mirrorpad, Cupid knew why her roommate wasn't in a rush to try her hand in any games of love.

Blondie was more concerned about finding herself, finding what she was meant to do, even if she would swear on several sacred texts that she was going to pledge her destiny and that was final.

Maintaining her single status and playing an all that much more important game of 'Find Yourself Before Finding Love' was Blondie's way to go.

Last but not least, there was Apple. She was here out of need to be here, claiming it to be official Student Council Business. Plus, since Maddie, her co-president was here, it worked out.

Cupid was now aware of the snide comments that Apple had made on the night Ashlynn lost her baby and well, she couldn't say she was surprised at what had come out of Apple's mouth.

As far as Cupid could tell because of her knowledge of love and, because of how her judgement tended to be pretty spot-on, Apple's behaviors and attitudes are out of fear and resentment for not being the 'perfect' Snow White.

That was why Apple was so stuck on pushing the 'pre-determined this' and 'pre-determined that'; it was because she didn't feel valid enough that she could make the right choice since she already wasn't the perfect follow-up to her mother's role of Snow White.

Hopefully, Apple would be able to outgrow this sometime down the road.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to speak first?" Cupid asked, showing that this little session was about to get very serious, very quickly.

"Lizzie volunteers," Kitty giggled and then made most of herself disappear save for her mouth.

"It will be off with your head the next time you speak for me!" Lizzie snapped at her girlfriend.

"Did I make you mad, sweetheart?" Kitty's mouth disappeared only for her to completely reappear perched on the back of Lizzie's chair.

While Lizzie did the best to fight the smile creeping up on her face, she shifted to give Kitty some space to share the chair; she would not be speaking first.

"I've got somethin' to say," Sparrow finally sat up and strummed his guitar for real.

Now that Duchess wasn't busy filing her nails, she seemed very interested in what Sparrow was about to say.

"Great! Go ahead, Sparrow," Cupid gave the floor to Sparrow.

While Sparrow's voice had a certain power to it what with him being a singer and all, Briar wasn't sure of what he was actually saying, she only heard very dull, faint drones of noises in her ears. She really wished she was in better shape right now but, last night had been pretty wild...

_Since The Spring Fling dance had ended in such a devastating manner, Briar had wanted nothing more than to have herself a rip-roaring party! _

_But, that was so much easier said than done. _

_After the events of that fateful night, Briar didn't exactly feel so keen on partying. She was playing the role of supportive best friend and roomie to Ashlynn. _

_She couldn't really do much because she had no idea what Ashlynn seemed to be going through but, Briar was more than willing to listen when Ashlynn needed her to. _

_It was a fact that no relationship was perfect and, every now and again, Ashlynn would have gotten into a fight with Hunter and Briar would be annoyed at either a not-so-great hook up or a less than spelltacular date and, they would end up having a little thing they liked to call an 'I Hate Boys' party which involved Briar procuring them some liquor, eating choclates and other snacks, playing Taylor Quick records and plenty of ranting and complaining. _

_However, now was not at all the time to rant or complain about significant others or on Briar's end, a lack thereof. _

_Hunter and Ashlynn were in this together, how couldn't they be? _

_And, after about a week or 2 of some space between the lovers, Briar knew that she should step back and let them have time together, besides, she had some serious partying to catch up on. _

_Just last night, Briar had finally hit a party that been worth it. She'd found out about it via Melody, it was going to be a smaller, on the low type of thing. Invite only but, since, Melody was going to be proviiding music, she was allowed to bring a guest, that guest ended up being Briar. _

_Sweets and Beats, that had been what made up the little soiree. Cupcakes, souffles, doughnuts and more accompanied by Melody's page-ripping DJ skills. _

"_Who baked the sweets?" Briar asked at one point. _

"_Mystery baker," Melody answered quickly, "Anyway, how are you liking the party? Sweets, beats and all?" _

"_Loving it!" Briar exclaimed as she headed back to the bar. _

_The sweets didn't stop at the baked goods, the cocktails were almost too good to drink! _

_Cotton Candy Gold Crown Vodka shots and shots of sweet, cinnamon Firespell Whiskey. It all went together ever so perfectly. _

_Love was not the first thing on Briar's mind. Sure, she did think Hopper had gotten better with some time but, she had forever after to pick a prince, predetermined or not. So, taking shots with some of the friendly princes at the party was fun. Though, she wished she remembered more of it instead of having a headache._

That headache brought Briar back to reality: Here she was, at this 'love circle' that she was not at all ready for...Her night had blurred together and, all she remembered was blacking out, waking up, helping Melody pack up DJ equipment and, somewhere in between that entire mess, Hopper had helped her into the taxi carriage and, had lead her back to her room and made sure she went to be safe and sound.

"So, uh, thanks you guys, Sparrow finished off what he had been saying to the rest of the circle, "y'know, for not blaming Duchess."

"Thanks for sharing, Sparrow," Cupid had the floor anew, "Would anyone else like to share?"

"I would," Raven spoke up.

"Great! Please, go ahead," Cupid gave Raven control of the discussion.

"Right, well," The dark-haired beauty took a breath, "no matter what happened, what we choose or don't choose to be doing with our stories in the love department is up to us. But, the amount of pain Hunter and Ashlynn are experiencing right now is crazy though they're stronger together than ever before and if anything, it's brought them closer. I'm no love expert but, I think that they've got a love that has the potential to last forever after. They're writing their own story and, nothing will stop that. For everything that they've been through, for all the suffering that they're doing, they very much deserve a happily ever after and I pray that get it, one way or another."

She finished her piece and looked back to Cupid.

"Thank you, Raven," Cupid smiled, "And, I would hate to take away anyone's turn to speak but, Raven brought up a good point. Whatever is happening in our stories in the love chapters is all up to us. But, that doesn't mean that we should let fear of an uncertain fate control us and or dim out the lights in our hearts and passions. Your love is your love and no one else's."

Each and every couple in the circle exchanged glances. There was indeed, a small level of fear brewing within them all; worrying that a drastic even would hit and then cause them and their significant other to end up shells of their former selves like Hunter and Ashlynn but, they wouldn't have the strength to hold it together like 'Huntlynn' did.

* * *

Blondie had done a collaborative Mirrorcast with Cupid regarding the Love Circle talk, they had broadcast the audio from the talk and, had once and for all silenced most of Hunter and Ashlynn's haters.

However, Apple's words from that session were cut out. Again, she would not let the fact that Ashlynn had betrayed destiny go and the words she'd spoken at the talk were very disgusting and ridiculously selfish.

"_Don't you see? Defying your destinies will only bring pain! I very much think you're all doing the wrong thing and, as much I would like to sympathize, I no longer can. What is coming to those who choose to ignore their fates is coming to them, end of story. There is no pardon for you and, you'll certainly receive no pardon from me!" _

No matter who it came from, no matter what angle they attempted, they would not get much more than a differently worded version of how much Apple disagreed with Hunter and Ashlynn's relationship continuing on and how going against destiny had earned them the punishment of the death of their unborn child.

"Apple, may I have a word with you?" Daring caught Apple at her locker.

"Of course, Daring!" The princess' eyes lit up, she figured Daring was going to ask her to make plans or even for a study date, it was coming down to finals week after all.

"I speak for everyone when I say that we don't appreciate the way you look down upon those choosing to write their own stories," He began.

"Huh!? Daring, just where in the world is this coming from?"

"My brother is in a relationship with a strong and independent woman. She does not need anyone to speak for her, that's understood. I'm in a similar position to his and..."

"Daring, we're not..."

"Excuse my blunt phrasing here but, I am in no way speaking about you, fair maiden," He tried to keep his argument just.

"What!? Then...Daring, what in the...!?"

"His princess and mine do not need to be spoken for and, they don't wish to confront you if so they're spared of dealing with your immaturity and one-dimensional arguments," The Charming prince continued, "However, I am very old fashioned in the sense that, I will always defend the honor of my princess, regardless if she needs me to or not. I am sick of your mouth over the destiny conflict and, while I can't silence you, maybe this will."

Apple was about to speak when, Cerise rounded the corner. Daring ran over to her and kissed her. While it appeared that Cerise was surprised for a moment, she clearly started kissing him back and when they stopped kissing, they embraced and held each other tight, in an embrace that they were undoubtedly familiar with.

"You and...and her!?" Apple practically felt her heart stop as she rushed over to the pair.

"Her name is Cerise," Daring put his arm around his girlfriend, "and, we are proudly writing our own story. The only person left wanting to please the pre-written pages is you, Apple. While I apologize for my slightly brash display, I will not apologize for following my True Heart and or for my, or anyone else's choices or our rights to make those choices."

The now packed hallway fell silent for a moment but, as Daring and Cerise began to walk down towards the Castleteria, all of the passersby began to clap for them. Soon, a sea of applause flooded the halls and, Apple was the only one not adding to the very exuberant and happy applause.

Only those who were personally living their stories had the ability to alter them, no outside sources, no outside entities and or individuals had the authority to mess with one's conscious choices. Maybe Apple was the only unable to see it but, she'd learn eventually and, even if she didn't, she could live unhappily ever after waiting for a destiny that never going to be fulfilled.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_ So, clearly I made up: Hot Cross Bun Crush (parody of Candy Crush), Fairy Dust Flow (parody of Flow Free) and, Cotton Candy Gold Crown Vodka as well as, Firespell Whiskey (Fireball is an actual brand of whiskey, ahem). Now, this chapter took quite a while to get completed because not only was I doing my best to work on it over my winter break (which is up tomorrow) but, I also wanted it to really make an impact and, I feel that I've done that. Now, while I do have an epilogue in mind, it might end up being short but, I owe you guys that much now don't I? This is kind happening in a 'Thronecoming-less' world because I started this story before the release of the Thronecoming special and all; I wonder if you guys noticed the little Ginger Breadhouse easter egg I thew in there; the Sweets and Beats thing? Anyway, again, hope you enjoyed this and, I hope it was worth the wait. Especially that end there! _**


	8. Rewritten Destinies, Different Futures

Hello, everyone! I am feeling pretty inspired and while I was somewhat conflicted over the fact that I began this fic before Thronecoming happened and even before Way Too Wonderland took place, I have decided to attempt to make it fit within the canon of those specials (to a point anyhow). This may be a little short but, I hope it finally gives you the justice of knowing that this painful rollercoaster of emotions of a story has come to a fitting end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good luck to you all and good luck in all that your futures may hold. The quill is in your hand and only your hand," Headmaster Giles Grimm spoke to the graduating class of Ever After High, "You may now toss your caps in the air!"

Cheers rang out among the class and everyone tossed their graduation caps up into the air.

It had been one tough year what with Ashlynn's miscarriage, Headmaster Milton Grimm eventually stepping down due to his hand in Ashlynn having been hurt—Sure, Milton Grimm may have paid out certain fees to Ashlynn's parents but, when they saw how much the entire situation still hurt Ashlynn and how Hunter's parents still refused to speak to him, it was clear that many things had to change.

It very much helped that the babble spell over Giles Grimm had been broken. That way, Giles was more than able to take over his older brother's duties as headmaster.

Even after the tragedy that befell Hunter and Ashlynn, their friends tried their hardest to lift them up and help them cope with the loss of the baby.

And on the bright side, all of that had put an emphasis on love. Cupid never said it out loud but, she believed that love had and would always win out. During the weekly sharing sessions, everyone had bonded over writing their own destinies. No matter what was next for Cupid, she was definitely going to keep helping others.

Everyone was excited about the process of writing their own destinies...Well, almost everyone.

Apple White vehemently wanted no part of rejecting her destiny. But, when she bumped into famed fashion photographer, Nigel Goodpower and he demanded to know her name and when they could schedule a photo shoot, Apple realized that she might have a real chance to be a model and that meant going against what she saw as law.

Since Apple did lack the ebony black hair that would have made her the perfect Snow White, she was now choosing to take a chance and pursue a dream. Her idea of perfection was marrying Daring but, she would never stand in the way of the true love he felt for Cerise. In fact, Apple wished them well and she had met quite a few possible suitors since then. However, she was going to focus on her modeling career because love could wait. Not forever after but, love could wait for now.

There was no denying Daring and Cerise's love for one another but, they needed time to live their lives. They had finally gone public which was nice and now that they'd graduated Ever After High, maybe they could join the kingdom's army.

Even if Cerise was a maiden and could show Daring her vulnerable side, she was by no means a weakling. She had unmatchable speed, a fighting spirit, and wit that rivaled her speed. This was the perfect combination of skills for a knight to have.

If Daring had to go back home and rule at some point, fine. For now, he could enjoy knighthood with Cerise and his siblings. Darling made it clear that she wanted no part in playing a damsel in distress and Dexter wanted to do some work in the kingdom's army as well, even if he might not necessarily go out into battle.

As for Raven, Maddie had posted a video of her best friend singing a Taylor Quick song on the MirrorNet and since then, the offers for record deals had poured in like crazy. Raven had no idea or in fact, any intention of pursuing music unless it was to later go on and teach it. Though, she could teach once she was older and after giving being a singer a shot. Originally, Raven had been pretty angry at Maddie for posting that video despite Maddie not having meant any harm by it. For all of Maddie's madness, there was a method to it.

Speaking of mad, Maddie, Alistair, and the other Wonderlandians would finally be able to return home and be able to go back and forth as much as they pleased. While it was not yet mapped out and measured how all of the travel should be regulated, the positive energy behind all of these changes was undeniable.

* * *

Graduation had come and gone. Everyone had begun living out the stories that they had chosen for themselves.

The labels of Royal and Rebel were on their way to becoming antiquated phrases. In fact, there was an entire section about that in the yearbooks that the class had left in the Legacy Orchard.

Thinking of this, Ashlynn chuckled to herself. She smiled widely thinking of Hunter and herself as innovators to a point on that note because their love had more or less 'sparked a revolution,' as Cupid liked to put it.

"Ashlynn, please! You've got to help me," Apple ran into The Glass Slipper at full speed.

Since Ashlynn miscarried, she had not spoken to Apple and had no intention of doing so. For that matter, neither did Hunter.

"Oh? I thought you might be busy speaking badly about your so-called 'friends'," Ashlynn hadn't meant to say something so mean but, all of the anger she had been holding in for so long came out in this moment.

"Ashlynn, you don't need to…" Apple started.

"You're right. I don't need to do anything, let alone help you," A glare overtook Ashlynn's bright green eyes, "Apple, you are nothing but a selfish and over-pampered little brat who never thinks about the consequences of her words and has no idea what an apology is. Even if you did try to apologize, I don't know that I could forgive you."

"Fine, then," Apple crossed her arms, "I won't be asking for you to customize a pair of shoes for the fashion show I'm walking this weekend!"

"Good, I wouldn't have wanted to design a pair for you anyway," Ashlynn turned her back to her.

"Hmph!" Apple stormed out of The Glass Slipper and slammed the door on her way out.

"Hope you trip," Ashlynn mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"I'm Blondie Lockes and this just in, Model Down! We've got a Model Down at the Vera Wing Fashion Show. Here she comes now out on a stretcher and…Oh, my! It is none other than Apple White. Apple, can you give us a statement before…" Blondie attempted to chase Apple and her entourage into the ambulance carriage that was speeding away.

Ashlynn turned off the MirrorTV with such a force that Hunter was sure she was about to break the remote.

"Ash, that isn't your fault," Hunter offered.

"I know," Ashlynn sighed, "But, even if it was, she deserved it. She called me her best friend forever after yet, she claimed that we'd gotten what we deserved when we lost our baby!?"

Here were the tears again. Hunter pulled Ashlynn close and felt his own tears fall as she cuddled closer to him. The loss of their child was very real and always would be. What hurt more was that they had lost the chance to know their baby, be it Dylan or Rose and the chance of being parents in general. Even having the opportunity of teaching their little one about how the pledging of destinies was a thing of the ancient past and how the stories that their grandparents were part of now served as pieces of history never to be repeated.

"We'll get through this, Ash. We will get through this," Hunter whispered and held Ashlynn tighter, reassuring himself with those words as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to…What now?" Queen Snow White wanted to be very sure that she understood her daughter's preposterous wishes.

"Well, he saved my life that night of the fashion show. We've been together a little more than a year now and he's asked me to be his wife," Apple felt her cheeks going bright red, "I said yes."

"Apple, my dearest, simply because your little high school friends went off and did the exact opposite of what they should have done with themselves does not mean that you are condemned to an empty life like that as well. While your story will not play out as originally planned, you can go on to rule but, you cannot marry a commoner," Snow White couldn't help but laugh at the end of that statement.

"Mother, I'll have you know that he's much more than a lowly commoner! He is the top Medic in King Charming's army and has both fought and healed fellow knights in many battles and will go on to do so," Apple pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, as he won't be anywhere near you or my kingdom," Snow White smiled, thinking she was about to get what she wanted.

Apple grabbed the crown off of her head and flung it across the room with all of her might, "No, mother. We won't be anywhere near you or your kingdom."

* * *

**_A/N: Just to be clear, I said the rollercoaster of emotions had come to a fitting end, not this story necessarily. I think I'll have one more chapter or so and it will probably be an epilogue. And yes, Nigel Goodpower is a bit of a parody of fashion photographer, Nigel Barker. Also, I thought it might be fun to make Apple eat her own words about destiny and all; the knight she's engaged to is the guy who is in the EAH webisode Apple's Princess Practice is examining Jack and Jill after Apple saves them and he tells Apple that she did nice work on the bandages she used on Jack and Jill. I think he and Apple would make a cute couple but, that's just me. Now, please understand that my updates will be very scarce since I am working two jobs on top of finishing my higher education; writing fan fiction is an escape for me when I can fit in the time for it. So with that, please understand that badgering me to update any fics constantly will not produce those results. If anything, that will make me want to update less. But regardless of that, hope you have had a fun emotional ride with this story in general. Thanks, everyone! _**


End file.
